


Little Bit Too Much

by Revasnaslan



Series: Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Thace is the designated driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Throk might have had alittlebit too much to drink...





	Little Bit Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my tumblr!

“Don’t you think that’s enough?” Thace asked, watching what was left of the liquor in Throk’s glass slosh around. Thace quirked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve had too many glasses already…”

“M’ _fine_ ,” Throk insisted, but when he made to stand, his balance was shot. He stumbled, nearly dropping his drink and spilling it all over the bar.

Thace sighed, moving forward to hoist Throk up and throw his arm over his shoulder. He wasn’t going to just leave Throk here in this state. “C’mon,” Thace said, leading Throk towards the door. “Let’s get you back to your room so you can sleep this off.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
